After Light Comes Darkness. A Adored Dilemma 2
by Ju-chan
Summary: Something is destroying Satan city. Can Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Uub stop it. But they can't destroy it.
1. The Destructer

After Light comes Darkness.  
  
Disclaimer * I don't own DB, DBZ, nor DBGT so don't sue.  
Athurs note: This is the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
*****Satan city clothing store*****  
" The tag said $21.99 mister" Marron said irratated.  
" Miss I'm sorry but the price is $41.99" The clerk said. Marron sapped and smacked the guy across the face knocking him on the floor.  
" That will teach you" Marron said walking out. Marron wasn't as inoccent since the party incedent.   
She just smiled and flew off into the air.  
  
***** At Capsual corp*****  
" I'm totally bored" Bra said flipping threw channals. It's been 3 weeks since the party. Bra had her head in Goten's lap.  
Pan was sitting beside Trunks. Bra was flipping the channals when they came across the news.  
  
" At 2:43 this evening at Chels Clothing Store in Satan city was destroyed and burned to bits.  
Steve Kookaburg was inside when it happened. He was killed. No one knows what did it or who did it. We will have more after the commurcals"  
  
" WHAT" Trunks screamed listing to the report. Bra was crying.  
" Bra what wrong" Pan asked.  
" Steve Kookaburg was the cutest guy in high school and Chels was my favorite store" Bra said. Goten glared at Bra for a saying that Steve was cute. The news was back on.  
  
" Were back and Chels was destroyed" The reporter said and than a blast was fired in the city.  
" What was that" The reporter screamed.  
  
Bra,Goten, Pan, and Trunks got close to the T.V.  
  
" Oh my it was some sort of blast in the city. What's this, it's the cops their going in the city"   
Than a blast was fired. And alot police cars flew in the air.  
" Oh my the cops couldn't stop it" The reporter screamed. Than it was another bast destroying the city.  
  
" What's going on?" Bra said in fear. A body than came threw a building and hitting the camera.  
  
" Um sorry" Uub said looking in the camera.  
  
" Young man you have caused alot of trouble you destroyed a store and know the city" The annocer screamed.  
  
" It was Uub" Pan said in frount of the T.V  
  
" It wasn't me it was that creature" Uub said ready to fight again. Before the camera could zoom on the person a ki blast came towords it destroying the camera but not the sound.  
" No stay back stay back" The camera guy and the reporter said.  
" No don't do it" Uub screamed. And a fighed started.  
  
Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks were left in suspise.  
  
" Thats does it" Goten said standing up, running out the door, and flying into the air, followed by Pan, Trunks, and Bra. [ Bra can fly]  
  
When they got there the camera and the reporter with some other people body was lying there lifess.  
Bra lightly kick the camera man's body over.   
" So" Pan said.  
" Their dead" Bra said looking at her. A ki blast soon came twords them and the jumped in the air.  
  
" Uub" Trunks screamed " Why did ya do this"   
" I didn't" Uub said. " It was...." Uub started but was punched in the face and fell to he ground.  
  
" Marron" Pan said looking up were Uub was.  
  
" Whatcha doin" Marron said floating upside down.  
" Ouch,that hurt, Uub's face is hard" Marron said shacking her hand.  
" Why Marron?" Goten said transforming into a super siayan.   
" You answer that" Marron said powering up. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance agaist 4 super saiyan. But at least try.  
Goten flew towards her. They started fighting. Marron dodged the pushes but was hit in the back by a super saiyan Pan.  
Marron hit the ground and jumped back up.  
  
" You want to play let's play" Marron said crating a ki blast and blasting it at Ss Pan. [ I will use Ss for when they are super Saiyan and not when they aren't Super sayans back to the story]  
Ss Trunks jumped in front of her and blocked it.  
  
" Owww ain't that cute. The love bugs are protecting each other" Marron said like she was talking to a baby.  
  
SsBra flew down to puch Marron but she missed. Marron blasted SsBra in the back. Bra fell on her stomach and got back up. Marron kicked her in her chin and than punching her in the stomach. Bra fell.  
Goten came and hit Marron. She blocked one punch but got hit by the other. She was punched in a builing by SsPan. SsGoten went to Bra. Bra got up and wipped the blood form her mouth.  
" Are you ok?" Goten asked.  
" I'm fine" Bra said  
  
*** 2 minutes of silience***  
They heard an echo it started lauging  
" After light comes Darkness" and echo said.  
" Marron" SsTrunks said to himself very angry.  
" After light comes Darkness" it said againe and than laughed.  
Bra went Super. No one could since her Ki.  
" After light" It said. laughing again  
" SHUT UP" SsPan screamed.  
" No you shut up" Marron said appearing in frount of SsPan. Blasting her.  
  
To Be Countied....  
  
Next Time: A voice for the past.  
  
[ sorry I made it so long. I got carried away. More action to come]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And It Starts

Chapter 2  
  
" PAN!!!!!" SsTrunks said as her body fell to the ground. She wasn't dead, She was just out.  
" You don't desurve to live you monster" SsTrunks said.  
" Bring it on" Marron said smirking. SsTrunks swung and Marron duck and punched him in his stomach. It didn't faze him that much due to that he was a little more powerful than  
Marron. The fight went on both were getting equal hits when Marron did her mother technech. Marron floated a litle higher that Trunks and broke his arm. SSTrunks floated in pain and screamed.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks screamed.  
**** Capsual Corp.****  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Marai Trunks screamed holding his arm.  
" What's wrong" Marai Bulma said. "May arm it's broken" MTrunks said. { using M for Marai. I will Us SsM for him when he turn Super]  
" Let me see" She said as she touched it.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" MTrunks screamed.  
" Have you seen MPan" MBulma asked.  
" In her ro-ahhhhhhhhhh" MTrunks screamed. MBulma ran to Mpan's rom. When she got in MPan was out cold not dead just out.  
" What's going on" M Bulma said  
  
***** Back at the battle feild Satan city.******  
" Ha ha Trunks the big Sayan got his arm broken by a human or Super Human" Marron laughed  
" Your not a Human you a monster" Trunks said looking at his use to be best friend. Marron than kicked his side.  
" AHHHHHHHHH" Trunks screamed and got Knock out by Marron fist. MArron walked over and steped on his broken arm.  
" GOTEN WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING MY BROTHER" Bra screamed with tears in her eyes.  
" Trunks is way stronger that me and he just got his butt kicked. Him and Pan could take on Marron. What can I do" Goten said.  
" try" Bra said.  
" Let's do it together" Bra said holding his hand. Uub than got up.   
" What happen what's wrong with Pan and why is Trunks losing"  
  
" All I got to say is Why?" Trunks finially getting it out.  
" You broke my heart Trunks" Marron said stopping.  
  
****** Flashback******  
" TRUNKS" Pan screamed(" Remember when you ate Pan mother's food. I was comming to tell you how I feel")  
" You two make a cute couple" Bra said (" But when Bra said that I felt like I had no chance with you")  
" Bra I need you to try and hook me up with Trunks" Pan wispered. ("Yeah I heared Pan when she said that also. I was at the door coming back)  
(" I saw you at the party looking depressed so when I was coming to talk Pan got there. and than I saw you go up stairs together. I didn't have to go to the bathroom I wanted to talk to you before it was to late and  
than Goten and Bra was holding me back. Than I saw my wurse nightmare. I could see that you had choose Pan".)  
( Your those hurtful 3 day's I trained with my anger. I learned how to fly. and how to use ki blast. For the past 2 weeks I got more powerful and I see it pays off")  
****** End of flashback******  
  
" And know I'm going to destroy the sorrow in my heart. I"M GOING TO KILL YOU" Marron screamed. Trunks look at her and notice that tears were in her eyes. Trunks now knew that hs best friend was still their just blinded by anger and pain. If he could just get to her.  
Marron than kicked Trunks right next to Pan.   
" You fuck together you die together" Marron said forming a huge ki balst.  
" NOOOOOO" Uub said flying towards Marron.  
" No Uub" Trunks screamed. Marron aimed her ki blast at Uub and fired it. It went right threw Uub's chest. Bra gasped in horror.  
" DAMN YOU MARRON" Goten screamed in anger.  
" FUCK YOU" Marron screamed back sticking up her middle fanger.   
" Know where were we" Marron said starting up anther ki blast.  
" Bye Trunks and Pan" Marron said. Than Goten came flying towords her. Marron fired the blast at him but he dodged it. Goten pushed Marron in the face. She than flew backwards. Goten kicked her in the stomach   
into another building.  
Bra went to Uub's very injured body.  
" Uub are you still there" Bra said with tears forming in her eyes.   
" How could Marron do this to her own friends.   
" First Pan than Uub who was next " Bra thought. Goten tried to since Marron ki when Trunks called him over.  
" Goten come over her" Trunks said tring to stand up.  
" Hold on buddy" Goten said helping Trunks.  
" Look Marron isn't Marron" Trunks said lookinng at the ground.  
" What do you mean" Goten said puzzled.  
" It's like something controlling her" Trunks started. " I looked in her eyes. She was crying a little"  
" SO you mean..." Goten started  
" Yep" Trunks said than a ki blast headed towords them. Trunks could move more so he could walk so he dodged it. Trunks and Goten formed a ki blast and started blasting.  
  
" Hi ya Bra" Marron said upside down. Bra stood there in shock.  
" Can I ask a question. What are your brother and boyfriend shooting at" Marron said froming a ki blast with her hand clinched together. She fired it at Bra.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bra said hitting a building. Trunks and Goten looked over.  
" No BRA" Goten said flying at top speed towards Bra and Marron. Marron formed anther ki blast ready to blast when Goten started fighting her. Goten punched, Marron dodged and hit him in hid stomach. It didn't hurt Goten mush as he blasted her.  
She got up and kick him but he dodged it.  
" Are you ok ?" Trunks asked Bra. Bra looked st him angery.  
" I'm a Sayian and I still got beat" Bra said clinched her fist. Bra and Trunks looked as the saw a blue light coming from Marron's hand.  
" KA Ma " Marron said slowly  
" No way" Bra, Goten, and Trunks said. [ remember Krillian know how to do the Kamahamaha]  
" Ha ma" Marron countied.  
" HA" Marron screamed as she realesed it on them.  
" Kamahamaha" SsGoten screamed as he fired on much larger and stronger blast.  
" This is for all the people you killed" Bra said and relesed a big bang attack into the Kamahamaha making it stronger.  
" I'm slipping" Marron said than the blast sollowed her hole consuming her.  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Marron screamed flippin and tumbbling on the ground. the blast flew into outer space. Marron's clothes were torn and she was very injured.  
  
To be contuied...  
  
Note:   
Ok I got carried away again sorry but it was so exiting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Very New Surprise

Chapter 3  
  
" Is it over" Bra said.  
" I hope so" Goten said walking over to Marron's body.  
" Marron, Marron" Trunks said shaking her. Marron's eyes opend and she lifted her head.  
" AHHHH Trunks" Marron screamed and ran backwards a hit a tree. Marron huffed and puffed.  
out of breath. Trunks came up to her and kissed her gintally on the lips. Marron smacked him  
across the face nearlly knock him on the ground.  
" You sick bastered" Marron said.  
" WHAT" Trunks said confused.  
" You lick someone's pussy and than kissed me gross" Marron said in descuse. Bra and Goten couldn't help but laugh.  
" I'm going home" Marron said flying off. Bra and Goten lefted Uub's body as Trnks picked up Pan's.  
" Shell we go" Bra said started to float.  
  
***** 2 monthes later*****  
" I'm bored" Bra said upside down on the coach. Pan was on the floor flipping threw a magazine.  
" Whata doing" Trunks asked coming in.  
" Hey baby" Pan said jumping up and kissing her boy friend. Goten than came threw the door.  
" Hey Rods having another party tonight wanna go" Goten said happily.  
" Sure love to" Bra said.  
" Oh and guess what, I found all seven dragonballs " Trunks said filing good about hisself.  
" Good let's call the dragon in the back yard.  
*** A few minutes later***  
" Your wish is granted" The dragon said and split.  
" You didn't have to make that stupid wish Bra" Trunks said.  
" Well I wanted to" Bra said happy.  
" Well we brought all the people killed by Marron back and we now have 6 Chel's clothing stores in Satan city" Pan cheered.  
**** At The Party****  
" Go Go Go Go" Every one cheered as Goten gulped down 13 can's of soda.  
  
" So Pan what did you want to talk to me about out side" Trunks said nervesly.  
" I.. um... was thinking about 2 monthes ago when we had sex" Pan started to cry. Bra and Goten was peaking in the door.  
" Well last week I went with Bra to the docter and I found out that I'm.... well you know" Pan cried. Trunks was shock. He was going to be a father.  
" That's great" Trunks said with a smile on his face. He put is hand on her stomach.  
" I Love you" Trunks said and kissed her. When they parted Pan said I love you back.  
  
Marron looked over the roof. With a tear coming down her cheak. Marron saw how happy they were. A evil smile forned across her face.  
" I'll just have to rip them apart" She said to her self as her eyes became red. She got up off the roof undetected adn walked away from the house and glimpsed at it.  
" This stupid house" Marron said forming a ki blast.  
" BE GONE" Marron screamed trying to fire it bu something held her back. More tears were coming down. She couldn't do it. She sat down and just cried.  
" Be gone Trunks and Pan" marron wispered to herself.  
" Die bastereds die" SHe laughed to herself and walked away.  
" Someone's going die" Marron sang to herself as she flew in the air.  
  
" Well Bra I thank your and Aunt" Pan laughed.  
" I'm aunt YES" Bra screamed.  
" Cool" Goten said with a smile.  
" I guess we should go celebrate" Trunks said.  
" Lets go out to eat" Bra said holding Goten's hand.  
  
To Be countuied....  
  
Note: More to come  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Trip and Some News

Chapter 4  
  
****** At The Resturant******  
" So Pan do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Goten asked.  
" A Girl" Pan said cheerfully.  
" So what are you planning on nameing her?" Bra asked.  
" I dunno" Pan said.  
" Well after we finish eating we are goin to buy a baby name book. We are also going to have to pic out a room for the baby and  
the color's and stuff" Bra started.  
" Slow down Bra. The baby want be here for another 8 months" Trunks told her.  
" Oh I forgot" Bra said starting to eat with a smile.  
  
" I hear your having a baby" A girl came up. Everyone look to see her.  
" Ma-Ma-Marron" Pan said.  
" Oh please I'm not here to kill you" Marron said.  
" I just came her cause I'm meeting someone and plus I'm hap-hap-hap uh I can't say it. See ya later" Marron said going to her table.  
Everyone looked.  
" OOOOOKKKay" Bra said eating.  
" Ya know I thank she's coming around to her old self" Goten said.  
" Yeah remember" Bra started.  
  
*** Flash back***  
" AHHHH Trunks" Marron screamed.  
  
" I'm going home" Marron said fling off.  
  
*** End of flashback***   
  
**** At Capsule corp****  
" How about Trina?" Bra said.  
" Nope" Pan said.  
" Relina?"  
" No way"  
" Cheryl"   
" Forget it"  
" Socks"  
" That's for a boy"  
" Getha"  
" To ugly"  
" Brittany"  
" Um... no"  
" Victoria"  
" Too confudent"  
" Hope"  
" Sounds good" Pan said.  
" Ok how about Trinity" Bra said giving up.  
" That's it. Trinity Hope Briefs " Pan said jumping up.  
" I liked Socks" Bra said. Pan turned on the radio and an annocment came on.  
" We are giving away 4 tickets to Cabin Winkal Doo [ I thought up the name].  
  
" Ain't Cabin Winkal Doo that beutiful place for a romantic get-a-way. Bra said  
Pan nodded. Pan pick u the phone and dieled.  
" Call, Call" Bra cheered.  
" Hello this is WBFA and you won the tickets" the annocer said.  
" May I ask who I'm taking to" The annocer said.  
" P-P-Pan" Pan said speechless.  
" Well Pan you won the tickets". Pan jumped up and down screaming with Bra.  
" So Pan who are you going to take"   
" Me, my best friend and her boyfriend, and my boyfriend" Pan said.  
" Well come down her and get your tickets".  
  
*** The next day ***  
" Are you ready to go?" Trunks said to Pan.  
" Yep" Pan said.  
" Well we need to be going" Goten said.  
" We only got 3 days their so we need to stop wasting time here" Bra said.  
" Let's go" Trunks said starting up the engine for the car and putting the suit cases in the trunk.  
Bra was watching the news. She had forgot to turn off the T.V. And they left.  
  
**The news annocment**  
" Yesturday the radio manager and annocer for WBFA were found dead. It seems that 4 tickets to the romantic Cabin was givin away"  
  
To Be Contuied...  
  
Something gone wrong  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
